legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 July 2012
12:10 Whats with all the random stuff? O_O 12:10 I POSTED THAT? 12:10 O_O 12:11 I think I have to change my pass. 12:11 Am I being hacked or did someone just log on as me....... 12:12 If any more strange activity happens when I'm gone, tell me. 12:12 Bye. 12:16 *grunt* 12:23 Hai Lair 12:24 Lair left. 12:26 NEW GU-... wait a minute. 12:26 519 edits? 12:26 Who are you?! 12:27 Me? 12:27 No, the other guy in the chat with exactly 519 edits. 12:27 Oh 12:28 Alcom... 12:28 What 12:28 Have 12:28 You 12:28 Done 12:28 To 12:28 Fluttershy?!?!?! 12:29 Hey Mythrun 12:30 You know the bot me and Machine are programming? 12:30 ? 12:31 Well, PM me any specific features you would like to have. 12:31 Well... I realized that I like MLP:FiM, so I got a profile pic for it! 12:31 That's a dead stuffed Fluttershy... 12:31 I know! 12:31 Ben, u moddin minecraft or sumtin? 12:32 No............... 12:32 Dude 12:32 I just said I was making a bot for Mythrun. 12:32 oh 12:32 misread 12:32 12:32 12:32 12:33 minecraft needs a lu mod... id make textures if anyone could make the mod 12:33 Ohai guise 12:34 hai 12:34 Well I would 12:34 Why are you making a mod ? 12:34 But what would it have? 12:34 *bot 12:34 Bot? 12:34 Dude 12:34 idk, mobs, items, potions, armor... 12:34 Dude 12:34 Ive made a MC client 12:34 You could make texture pack 12:35 *a texture pack 12:35 already did XD 12:35 the only one 12:35 LegoUni-Craft 12:35 Can you zip it up and email me it? I might have interest in this. 12:35 Sure, otherwise it's on PMC 12:35 PMC? 12:36 Planet Minecraft 12:36 Oh 12:36 want a link? 12:36 Yes 12:36 PM me it 12:37 I'm working on it right now, so the version on the site is just for now 12:37 http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/ 12:37 Okay 12:37 I could email you the latest version i'm working on 12:37 though creative menu is whack due to it being ready for 1.3 12:39 I'm starting to use more textures resize from the actual game 12:39 so it's starting to look cooler 12:42 Cool 12:47 Back 12:47 Watched the video 12:47 Nice Texture pack 12:50 I'm watching the video with out sound. You certainly transformed Minecraft into an exotic colorful world, but what has it to do with LEGO? 12:50 Well, 12:50 Purple=Maelstrom 12:50 the health bar is now like lu's 12:50 P 12:51 It's still a wip kinda 12:51 Starting to use LU's textures more 12:51 And it's themed on lu. doesnt have to be exact 12:52 What would it being exact mean? 12:52 The perfect fusion of LEGO Universe and Minecraft? 12:52 LU and MC meet? 12:53 um... Might not be a great idea 12:53 Why not? 12:53 Minecraft is completely different the Lego Universe 12:53 12:53 too late 12:54 Hunter already has such a thing going on, though it mostly turned Minecraft into a surrealist work of art. 12:54 Plus, my stupid bank won't let me by Minecraft 12:54 *buy 12:54 So I'd never get to play it! 12:54 and mc is getting boring 12:54 mc already got boring. 12:54 Yep 12:54 But 12:54 It 12:54 Can 12:54 Be 12:54 Fun 12:54 Again 12:54 If 12:54 You 12:54 Make 12:55 It 12:55 Fun 12:55 stop that 12:55 Might I introduce you guys to LOTRO if your looking for a new MMOG? 12:55 12:55 Why 12:55 Not 12:55 Alcom 12:55 ? 12:55 12:55 Spam 12:55 good god of reflexive properties... that was a reflexive property. 12:55 Sry, couldn't help it 12:55 Its "sorry" 12:55 ;) 12:55 I don't do spelling on Mondays through Sundays 12:56 Im not looking for a new MMO ATM 12:56 And ive never seen LOTR 12:56 Anyone want the latest test of my pack? 12:56 WATCH IT 12:56 NOW 12:56 I need an MMO where I can make a massive fortress out of LEGO, and then laugh at you because you can't do the same as well as me. 12:56 Then why are you bored of MC? 12:57 Oh wait, nvm, there are a bunch of people who are really good at making fortresses there 12:57 it was me who's bored at mc 12:57 Hey Alcom, what was your LU user name? 12:57 Alcom 12:57 Alcom said its been boring for a long time,wich is true 12:57 How, predictable 12:57 12:58 I showed his proprty's in my LU presentation 12:58 SO anyone want it then? 12:58 Funny huh how I never really joined the LU Wiki until a few days before LU closed 12:58 the test? 12:58 otherwise ill continue working 12:58 I don't have Minecraft 12:58 Though I wish I did 12:58 i dont want it atm 12:59 I might get someone to buy it for me for my b-day 12:59 If I'm lucky 12:59 Which I never am 12:59 Except for maybe that one time 12:59 u dnt need to buy to play single player.. 12:59 How hard would it be to get Minecraft for your birthday? 12:59 No I didn't 12:59 It's like 30 bucks! 12:59 Twenty 12:59 Exactly! 01:00 Ok well here's the link for the test version of the pack anyway. 01:00 http://adf.ly/BBkfS 01:00 Last time we tried to buy it it turned into a big mess 01:00 You did it wrong then. 01:00 No, as I said, our bank won't let us by foreign games 01:00 It's Swedish 01:00 your bank? 01:00 Wierd 01:00 What bank? 01:00 its a local county bank 01:01 uh huh? 01:01 So it can't handle foreign transactions? 01:01 Too lazy to 01:02 It's really kinda stupid 01:02 Luckily you can buy account status upgrades for other people 01:02 So thus resulting in the possibility of getting it for my birthday 01:02 Which is in Oct. 01:02 So the account status allows you to make foreign transactions? 01:03 *account status upgrade 01:03 no, you have to withdraw from your bank account obviously 01:03 And if your bank doesn't do foreign transactions, then it won't go through the purchase 01:03 Comprendo? 01:03 because getting a paypal account is too mainstream 01:04 ^ 01:04 Hey, it's not my account 01:04 It's my parents 01:04 What... 01:04 What? 01:04 I wonder... 01:04 Stop it! Your confusing me! 01:04 01:04 01:04 Why do you bother with your parents bank account! 01:04 Okay people no need to continue this useless convorsation. 01:05 what is it with parents and severely limiting the internet freedoms of children? 01:05 I didn't bother with it, my parents made the transactions 01:05 I have internet freedoms! 01:05 If i had a kid, one rule would be : NEVER TOUCH MY BANK ACCOUNT 01:05 Exactly! 01:05 No stop making this more confusing then it already is! 01:05 *now 01:05 Or credit card 01:06 (duh) 01:06 Alright then 01:07 Now that we got that over with 01:07 Id give my kid LEGO as toy 01:07 Who would too ? 01:07 Woah 01:07 Two Wiki bots 01:07 One with cake 01:08 You Alcom ? 01:08 If the kid asked for the toy, I'd give it to him, but if he didn't, then I'd just be wasting money and storage space now wouldn't I? 01:08 Not everyone likes LEGO 01:08 A little kid that cant talk ? 01:08 I think 01:09 Mind reading buddy 01:09 I dont give him blocks, i give him LEGO 01:09 And let him eat all the little pieces up 01:09 like,thouse big wooden blocks 01:09 (or her) 01:09 LEGO Duplo for the small kid of course *facepalm* 01:10 What insane and twisted parent would not give their kid Duplo? 01:10 Your logical thinking level is zero,right ? 01:10 Aside from mine 01:10 I don't think of July 01:10 Think ON July 01:10 SEe, I'm just proving points here 01:11 And yes, I don't believe in logic 01:11 01:11 Logic just makes you more confused then you already were 01:11 In most cases 01:12 Of course, it's probably because I don't percieve logic correctly, so it would make me confused 01:12 If I looked at through someone elses logic, then it might make more sense then it already was 01:12 Finished typing htere 01:14 Nice wall of text 02:31 quiet 03:11 hay 03:12 Hey 06:22 Anyone here? 11:58 Hai. 12:00 Hey 12:01 Hai. 12:01 How are you random dude 12:02 I'm contemplating. 12:02 Uh.... My brain can't resad words over 1 siable 12:03 rly? 12:03 Thats sad. 12:03 Hai guys 12:03 ohai. 12:03 Hey 12:03 and yes, yes it is 12:04 Jack Sparrow's theme is playing nao. 12:05 12:05 and his catch phrase is, "Where's the rum" 12:05 When will mai package come?! It was scheduled for yesterday! 12:05 PPPPPP 12:06 The LEGO Store near me gets a shipment today. I'm hoping I get my Sith Fury Class Interceptor. 12:08 U play STar wars the old republic alec? 12:08 um... no. I just really like the story behind it. 12:08 12:10 SO 12:10 Starwars, Lalala Pretending I didn't hear it... 12:10 12:11 12:11 U know why I don't like it right? 12:11 no 12:12 YES! 12:12 Don't repeat it AGAIN! 12:12 tell me! 12:12 12:12 I'll tell you in PM 12:12 Ok! 12:13 Cause It's even torture for me to explain it 12:13 JUST EXPLAIN! 12:14 12:14 12:15 I LOVE Star Wars. 12:15 Lalala,... 12:15 12:16 SRSLY! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110608003336/starwars/images/9/99/MalgusLeaves-Deceived.jpg 12:16 http://images.wikia.com/swtor/images/c/c1/Darth_Malgus_head.png 12:17 *Covers eyes* IT BURNNS! 12:19 http://swtor.ingame.de/files/2012/03/Jace_Malcom-296x367.jpg 12:20 How can you NOT think thats awesome? 12:20 eh Not as awesome as me avvie! 12:21 or THAT? http://img.gawkerassets.com/img/17oebrnk4d275jpg/original.jpg 12:21 Neh cough cough http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU cough 12:22 1:00 is the good part 12:22 BRB 12:22 not TOO bad. But thats music. So its on a different level. 12:25 12:26 Reading... wut AM I reading? 12:26 About Starwars 12:26 12:26 Its second person... and on pastebin.:P 12:26 Nothing to do with SW. No worries. 12:26 Okai 12:26 Good 12:26 I just made a new "ai"! 12:26 12:27 12:27 12:27 Good. I'll have to use that. Okai with you? 12:27 Okai! 12:27 No problem 12:27 12:28 I'm listening to the LU theme, Trying to make lyrics 12:29 12:29 Join a place that is fun, Join a place that is big!, you can build, and battle, and hang out with friends! 12:29 I did that with elephant encampment. 12:30 First part 12:30 We are the Nexus... We are the ones who... FIGHT! 12:31 and also don't forget, to battle maelstrom 12:32 Chorus: Join a place that is fun, Join a place that is big!, you can build, and battle, and hang out with friends! 12:32 Hi 12:33 With the scale with the clarinet and flute and oboe: Whoo! 12:33 Hai 12:34 Hai. 12:35 Serpim just so you know I'm trying to create lyrics to the LU theme 12:37 Okai? 12:38 Time to take a break... 12:38 from making this theme music 12:39 12:39 Lets go to nimbus station now 12:41 You need something in the background being repeated for this song. 12:41 We are here, In nimbus Station! it is safe from the, maelstrom! Now we can hang out all together 12:41 DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH!! 12:41 12:42 (loud orchestral Part) 12:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_Bwk9060L0&feature=plcp 12:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjL3Uy8jq18&feature=related 12:43 12:44 12:44 AAAH! SOOOO EVIIIL!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz8keBHpfFY&feature=fvwrel 12:44 12:45 I miss the nimbus station music it always helped me get organized 12:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKPtHBAfuOE 12:45 12:45 Nimbus Station. I liked Nimbus Plaza more. 12:46 Good times 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnu6AUl-aqA 12:46 Isn't that nexus tower?.. 12:46 the song I linked? 12:46 No serpim 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3eLTbcnyuU&feature=related 12:46 Lol 12:46 Its Nimbus Walks sung by ponies. ( Or mine is. ) 12:47 This one is nice it always brought my hopes up since im venture and all http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X19pAuvWLNw&feature=relmfu 12:48 You made that? 12:48 Sentinel music i mess it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkOwDSOgdag 12:48 Made what? 12:48 no. 12:49 I just found it. 12:49 a nimbus walks pmv. 12:49 Oh 12:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjPNBVQhmOE&feature=relmfu I miss the login music it gets you all pumped up 12:51 IMA REBEL 12:51 3 12:51 heh. 12:51 ( cake ) 12:51 Dang it 12:51 12:51 Now how in flying bricks (alcoms quote ) Did these videos bring me here? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcjK77z4L7Q 12:52 :L 12:52 Lol 12:52 wut. 12:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAH8elP1VBA 12:52 12:53 wrong one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCUfkMkVbwo 12:53 sorry. 12:53 Lol 12:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDVtYzVPg9g 12:53 seen it. 12:54 Blender is cool. 12:54 12:54 12:54 Current BGM: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzthxloTFDw 12:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRjaxWbxbLA&feature=related 12:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRjaxWbxbLA&feature=related 12:56 Lol 12:57 12:57 I funny thing happened to me on minecraft yesterday 12:58 I was on a server with a bunch of noobs around me 12:58 I said they were noobs becuase i was the only one with a weapon and armor 12:58 Then they all got mad and chased me and i killed them all 12:59 Then i got them even more mad for saying 12:59 This isnt zombie survival it is noob survival 12:59 Lol 01:00 Sooooo 01:00 :P 01:00 What you doing 01:01 TK 421! Why aren't you not at your post? 01:19 hai Guise 01:19 ALEC 01:19 /) 01:28 Hi all 01:30 Hi Alcom 01:30 hai 01:31 So I have been reading a fantastic novel that I haven't read in years. http://www.sarna.net/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Jade_Phoenix 01:31 It's a lot easier now that I have a better vocabulary. 01:32 cool 01:34 how are you guys ? 01:36 good thanks, you? 01:36 I'm currently questioning my use of a pronoun. 01:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq4pJw_nk_0&feature=related this is genious 01:37 In a private conversation related to MLP with Mythrun, I said "It's facinating to watch if it doesn't bother you." I was referring to the war between Bronies and Anti-Bronies. He probably thought I was thinking about the show itself. 01:38 Hahaha 01:38 When you say "private conversation", are you implying that he replied? 01:39 Alcom, The not WBL: I'm glad you hate the show that much, I'd be very confused if you didn't. 01:39 Ariistuujj: IT'S A HORRIBLE THING 01:39 Ariistuujj: AND THERE'S PICS SPAMMED EVERYWHERE ABOUT IT 01:39 Alcom, The not WBL: It's facinating to watch if it doesn't bother you. 01:39 aah 01:39 where was this? 01:39 Steam 01:39 aaah ok 01:40 I would use steam, but I don't really play games :P 01:43 back. :P 01:43 Hi 01:44 Hai. :P 01:44 Not FULLY back. i'll be FULLY back soon. :P 01:44 so you're part back, part front? 01:44 more or less. :P 01:45 gon out backson bisy backson 01:45 :P 01:45 -Christopher Robin :P 01:51 http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-19008471 :) 01:55 back. :P 01:55 Reading a Cracked Article about it. 01:55 No front now? 01:55 fully. :P 01:55 "To protect the London Olympics, they're installing high-grade surface-to-air missiles ... on top of residential buildings." 01:55 yup 01:55 I saw the thing about the opening... 01:55 they been there for about 2 month now 01:56 http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02246/sport-opening1_2246612b.jpg 01:56 I just wanna see how THAT goes. :P 01:56 lol 01:57 oh yes. 01:57 We're England, we're gonna mess it up somehow 01:57 yes. 01:57 we already got the North and South Korea flags mixed up -_- 01:57 sheep let loose on the teletubies playset. :P 01:57 xD 01:57 Alec, may I have your permission to use that joke later today? 01:57 Was that John Stewart or Cobert who said that? 01:57 Stewart. 01:57 I thought so. 01:57 Feel free. its not mine. :P 01:58 sweet 01:58 Colbert said it was gonna be 1,000 mary Poppins fighting Voldemort. :P 01:58 Sound right, Alcom? :P 01:59 who are these people? 01:59 Comedians. 01:59 :P 01:59 aah ok 01:59 Stewart: http://media.zenfs.com/en/blogs/theticket/l342c507c0000_1_17699.jpg 02:00 ok 02:00 Colbert: http://laughingsquid.com/wp-content/uploads/colbert-lockwood.jpg 02:00 American Political Comedieans. 02:00 obviously by the photos. :P 02:00 I think I recognise Colbert... 02:01 They aren't famous over here :P 02:01 yeah. Stewart is just getting back on the air over in the UK. :P 02:02 hai bai. :P 02:04 Fun science: http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/science-environment-19001083 02:04 Now to create an army of termites loyal to me 02:05 um. 02:05 kinda disgusting. 02:05 yup 02:06 interesting though 02:06 LAOD 02:06 there we go. :P 02:06 ? 02:06 nothing. 02:07 Just a page wasn't loading. ;P 02:09 WHY!?! 02:09 its IMPOSSIBLE! 02:10 No. 02:10 NO. 02:10 MLP cancelled? 02:10 no. :P 02:10 tartar sauce! 02:10 don't worry, I won't tell. :P 02:12 i WON'T LINK EITHER. 02:12 Silly caps. :P 02:12 ok... 02:13 Hai bai. :P 02:15 is any1 here? 02:15 I am 02:15 I REALLY need to get Ponify. :P 02:15 Get what? 02:16 Then, Mythrun will never be able to talk in chat without sounding like a brony. :P 02:16 Its the add on I mentioned that turn words like "someone" to "somepony". :p 02:17 reaction: http://i1.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/006/482/template.jpg 02:17 heh. :P 02:17 And the last time Mythrun talked in chat was...? 02:17 Joke's on you, 'cos Mythrun doesn't talk in public chat 02:18 ... 02:18 good point. 02:19 Well, on his profile, then. :P 02:19 gtg to work, cya all later 02:19 Okay. thats it. I'm downloading it. :P 02:19 I'm still curious what words are reformed by it. 02:19 I can think of a few, but not 60 02:20 give me about 8 minutes, and I'll tell you how it works. :P 02:22 brb 02:22 Okay.... 02:24 Have the list of words it ponifies. :P 02:24 lets see... 02:24 Dr Who 02:24 AWESOME. 02:24 Yes, it works. :P 02:24 Can you link a list? 02:24 or just copy and past it? 02:25 *paste 02:25 I can copy and paste it... but a few of the words I'll have to remove. 02:25 sound fine? 02:25 wait. 02:25 Or you could PM me it 02:25 Can't paste.... I'll take a screenshot. 02:25 okay! 02:26 give me a minute to censor out the bad words. :P 02:28 oops. missed one. :P 02:28 lemme delete it... 02:30 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/5/56/America_to_girlfriends.PNG 02:31 I don't get the ap&p one. 02:31 And then there is a bigger question, did the word get filtered, or did I do that myself? :P 02:32 Can't tell. :P 02:32 I can turn it off. 02:33 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/a/a4/Girls_to_toll.PNG 02:34 Some of those are really specific. 02:34 Yeah. :P 02:35 I can add words. Should I make mythrun "BluePonyMaster"? :P 02:38 mythrun 02:38 mythrun 02:38 hmmm 02:38 mythrun 02:38 odd. 02:38 does it filter what you say too? 02:38 Say one of the words. 02:39 troll 02:39 odd. 02:39 It seems to be off. 02:40 money 02:40 troll to parasprite? Would such an etymology be possible? 02:40 apparently. :P 02:40 lets see... 02:41 hello,im the doctor 02:41 Hai. :P 02:41 lets see... 02:41 dr who 02:41 wow. 02:41 hmmm 02:42 /) 02:43 Did it break? 02:43 (\ 02:43 lets try restting it.. 02:43 dr who 02:43 Working again. :P 02:44 mythrun 02:44 STILL isn't working. 02:44 ah HA! 02:45 ? 02:45 Got it to work! 02:45 ? 02:45 I'm gonna get a kick outta this. :P 02:46 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/8/86/Ponify_is_awesome..PNG 02:47 U LIEK? :P 02:47 very trolly. 02:48 should I change the Wikibot's name to PonyBot? :P 02:48 yes. 02:48 Or change "NO MLP" to "I like Ponies"? 02:48 :P 02:48 Well don't confuse yourself. 02:49 Oh come off it. :P 02:50 NO MLP 02:50 perfect. :P 02:50 and in caps too. :P 02:50 No MLP 02:50 Ponify ? 02:50 ha ha. :P 02:50 yep. 02:51 It made Mythruns name B) 20% cooler YEEEEAAAAH 02:51 XD 02:51 Post it here: http://lumtest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles 02:51 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/4/4a/Ponybot.PNG 02:52 lumtest wiki is the pony wiki 02:52 More like "Alec can post whatever he likes wiki". :P 02:53 Or ; this is a wiki that shouldn't be here because its spamming the servers and making everything lag like crazy, wiki :P 02:54 :P 02:55 ^100% true 02:55 like the MSD wiki and other stuff 02:55 Can't agree more. :P 02:56 :P 02:56 Silly Mythrun. You can't stop DE ALEC. ;P 02:56 * :P 02:56 *DA 02:56 MYTHRUN 02:56 :P 02:56 Will Ferrell on the daily show again. 02:56 On last night's episode? 02:56 you mean blueponyguy ? alec ? 02:57 yeah. 02:57 yeah, I do. :P 02:57 Need to fix that. :P 02:57 Annoyingly, it doesn't change what Alec says. 02:59 Pony ? 03:00 sorry, was making it so you can add punctuation after saying Mythrun. :P 03:01 ppl 03:01 thats how i'm going to say "people" from nao on. :P 03:01 as in pe ople. :P 03:02 nvm. Too confusing. :P 03:02 :P 03:03 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/1/1b/LOL.PNG MSD requests rights. :P 03:03 and he's a brony. :P 03:03 MSD is a what? 03:04 he is?! 03:04 he's not. but it looks like he is. :P 03:04 on the page I "edited". :P 03:05 OPPOSEOPPOSEOPPOSEOPPOSEOPPOSEOPPOSE 03:05 what other pages should I take a screenshot of ponified? :P 03:06 Anything I have typed? 03:06 one of your blogs, alcom? :P 03:06 sure! 03:06 PONY 03:06 PONYPONYPONYPONYPONYPONY 03:06 Darwin, what the brick are you doing? 03:06 ^what we three like :P 03:07 lets see.... :P 03:07 comp's being slow... again. :P 03:07 Alcom : /) 03:08 nope 03:08 Do it. 03:08 nope 03:08 LOAD. :P 03:08 You have seen all ep's and have a pony avtar,your a brony 03:09 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/4/43/Alcom%27s_quote.PNG 03:09 :P 03:09 Goo one, Alcom. :P 03:09 *Good 03:10 anyone here? 03:12 maybe I should make "Test" "Poni". :P 03:12 why? 03:12 i dunno. ppl seem to be saying it a lot. :P 03:15 gtg. BAI! 03:15 I am gonna have FUN with THIS! :P 04:19 hello,im the doctor 04:26 Doctor who? :P 04:30 Yup 06:01 Im making an objection to MSD 06:17 Hello Explorers 06:18 or not.. 06:24 Hello 06:24 Yay the chat worked for once. 06:24 Anybody here? 06:24 Never... 06:24 Bye... 06:30 Test. 06:48 anyone here? 06:48 oh your all probably watching the Olympic Opening Ceremony :p 06:54 User_blog:DarwinAnim8or/Objection_to_MassiveSodaDuck's_"edits" 06:54 ^That spamming has to stop 06:55 Wait, it's going on right now? 06:55 Yes,he's still spamming with "edits" 06:55 Read my blog 06:57 What do you think,Alcom ? 07:00 ? 07:45 TURN OFF YOUR TV IF YOU ARE WATCHING THE OLYMPIC OPENING CEREMONY! IT'S EMBARRASSING US BRITISH 07:50 back 07:52 Hi. 07:53 Bye. :S 08:06 im the doctor. 08:16 Hai 08:16 Five more minutes... five more minutes... five more minutes... five more minutes.. 08:16 ? 08:16 Only five more minutes... 08:16 Hi. 08:16 You'll understand in five minutes. :P 08:17 ah... 08:17 Four more minutes... 08:17 :P 08:17 PONY 08:18 Do you like 'em ? 08:18 Uh, sure? :P 08:18 who like what? 08:18 I likes ponies. :P 08:18 *likez poniez :P 08:25 Not as good quality as my other videos cause I had to upload with youtube. Anyway... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM4TWidcemo 08:54 Hi 09:05 Hello 09:07 yay. I FINALLY got a Sith Fury Class interceptor. :P 09:07 and Malgus is awesome. :P 09:08 Hullo. :P 09:26 hi 09:31 Test. 09:35 welcome to the apeture enrichment center 09:35 You are -White- 09:35 *Aperture Enrichment Center 09:37 :P 09:37 Portal 2 is a great game 09:37 I'm thinking of releasing a new map. 09:37 Too bad my blog got deleted :C 09:38 What is MSD doing? 09:38 To me it looks like making "edits" 09:38 explain. 09:38 With "better word" and stuff ? 09:38 explain more. 09:39 Changing vocabularity wont change the info given 09:39 So he is making really minor edits to words? 09:39 Or capatialzing letters 09:39 all over the place? 09:39 Yeah 09:39 So what is the problem with that? 09:39 it looks like spam to me 09:40 That's it? 09:40 Yeah 09:40 He's banned from chat,and has done this "editing war" or something 09:40 I thought you were going to say something along the lines "He is trying to increase his edit numbers to improve his ranking on the wiki" 09:40 yeah 09:40 (cake) 09:40 I think that's the reason he came back 09:41 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lumtest/images/1/1b/LOL.PNG 09:43 When is that from? 09:44 Today. 10:02 I'm releasing another test chamber. 10:03 cool 10:03 name? 10:05 Counterintuitive Aerial Pathway 10:06 Test chamber? 10:06 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=85603092 10:06 I made that^ 10:08 Oh? 10:08 Yes. 10:10 Good god of chronologies, it's been a little over 2 months since I last published my first test chamber, and it feels like 6. 10:18 Hey Hollis Would i be considerd ur friend in ur opinon 10:23 Hai pepole 10:29 Connection issues earlier. Sorry about that. 10:29 excuse me as I reinstall Ponify, and set a few things on it. :P 10:31 Hai 10:32 Lego Malgus is so awesome. :P 10:33 bRb 10:33 lets refresh. :P 10:36 "Good celestia of chronologies, it's been a little over 2 months since I last published my first test chamber, and it feels like 6." -Alcom :P 10:39 is anyone even here? 10:40 ... 10:43 someone talk. :P 10:44 no 10:46 Hai. :P 10:46 I need a custom hood that can fit over Malgus's respirator. :P 10:48 Ponify's enabled, for the record. 10:48 Waiting for Mythrun to come in chat and say NO MLP. :P 10:50 um. 10:50 wut 10:50 does ESL notice he's used a very disgusting phrase on his Minecraft Achievment Generator whatsit? :P 10:51 last I checked "rapping" had 2 "l"s not just one. :P 10:51 otherwise, he could get a ban. :P 10:51 L's? 10:51 Ps. i mean. :P 10:54 Hi. 10:54 Hai. :P 10:54 Did you see my new video? :P 10:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM4TWidcemo 10:55 using ponify, so many of your words will be translated to pony speak. :P 10:56 Nice use of iMovie. But I know a better OC maker. :P 10:57 is no one EVER here? :P 10:57 Okay, what is it? :P 10:57 lemme link it. :P 10:57 I'm here. I liked it when there were so many people that chat flew. :P 10:57 http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 10:57 I'm here. 10:58 "I'm here. I liked it when there were so many ponies that chat flew. :P " -Roseann I can change what you say. :P 10:58 I've changed Mythrun's name to Blueponydude. So thats how i see it. :P ' 10:58 Wow wee! 10:59 I also changed "No MLP" to "I LIKE PONIES" :P 10:59 Cool. :P 11:00 its helpful. :P 11:04 also... 11:04 did I mention I got the Sith Fury Class interceptor? :P 11:06 Hai Alec! :D /) 11:06 Ive taken out bugs,changed my site and cleaned up its code a little : http://lbbstudios.net/ 11:09 ohai. :P 11:09 Sorry, was using that creater you lined. 11:09 (\ 11:09 *Creator 11:09 *linked. :P 11:09 ALL OF MY PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED! THANK YOU! 11:09 Gosh, what am I, Typo girl? :P 11:09 Be right back.... MORE OC MAKING!!!! *laughs like a maniac* 11:10 heh. :P 11:10 have fun making your own positions too. :P 11:14 Hmm 11:14 wut 11:15 Its spelled My Little Pony BTW, not : Mylittlepony 11:16 Alec,will you be able to do the voice for PP 11:16 Probably. 11:16 i hope so 11:16 same. 11:18 ah HA! 11:18 Took me long enough. :P 11:18 Man, THANK YOU for this link! 11:18 What did he link 11:18 more than welcome. :P 11:18 the OC generator I use. 11:19 My OC: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120718134518/lumtest/images/4/4f/OC_with_background.PNG :P 11:21 http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 11:22 gtg. BAI! 11:26 How is it helpful? 11:26 Be- 11:26 Nothing. :S 11:27 *looks around* 11:27 'Cause I needed something to design "them" with. 11:28 Hai Mythrun 11:29 "Funcom claims that they are working on "Maximum accessibility" and "Enhancing the Minfigures website experience." My guess is, browser game, sounding like flash player. I don't think Unity can handle MMOs" Well someone derped. 11:29 Hai White! 11:29 http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=6147371&PageIndex=2 11:29 Since when is Unity the olny game engine ? 11:30 You VENTURED to ASSEMBLE a PARADOX while eating a BURRITO. 11:30 BURRITO 11:30 WHA? 11:33 ? 11:35 pony. 11:36 You know Darwin, I've noticed that in brief infrequent moments, your vocabulary is reduced to a single word: "Pony" 11:36 I believe that you should lay off MLP:FiM for a while. 11:39 hi 11:40 Alcom; i dont watch it anymore,just when im really bored,i will watch it when season 3 is here though 11:41 hi 11:41 :P 11:41 Is Hollis chatting? 11:42 I dont know 11:43 O_--- 11:43 Well, then I'm going to go play NFSW now. :P 11:43 NSFW? :P 11:44 My best guess is Need For Speed 11:44 Most Wanted 11:58 hi 11:58 bye 2012 07 27